Psychic Powers
The Adeptus Astra Telepathica of the Imperial Trust has developed a large number of unique psychic powers, mostly as a result of studying the wildlife though some come from other research projects. Wildlife Powers Blinking Blinking: Early this year Xavier made a breakthrough in his attempts to figure out how to Blink. Three months after making his breakthrough Xavier managed to Blink for the first time, though it took him the rest of the year to reduce the time it took to use the power to under a second. According to his report Blinking is a rather hard ability and only major psykers will be able to use it and only those of at least Delta-level or with a talent for Demonology will be able to use it in combat. Despite the restriction on use Blinking is a major force multiplier in combat and Xavier tells you that it provides major benefits to both his ability to sneak and to his straight up combat capabilities. You can personally testify to the latter as you have a brief spare with him late this year and rather then the fight being mostly equal with your superior skill counteracting Xavier's biomancy, you lost rather quickly. Phasing Phasing: '''Primaris Xavier spent the last year trying to figure out exactly what he is doing when he Phased and how to teach other how to do it. By the end of the year he achieved success and can now teach Phasing to the Sanctioned Psykers of Avernus. From what he can tell all Delta Grade Psykers or higher along with any psyker with a talent for Demonology will be able to Phase, including around 10% of your minor psykers. The speed of Phasing and whether they can partially Phase, and to what extent, is dependant on the power and control of the Psyker with few minor psykers being able to partially Phase at all. Primaris Xavier plans to train a special unit of minor Battle Psyker to make full use of this ability by acting as saboteurs. '''Phase-Cat Phasing- Four years ago Headmaster Ridcully spent a year figuring out how to copy the Phase-Cats variation of phasing. As expected he found that it is very similar to the Phase-Tigers version and that using the Phase-Tigers version as a base it was easy to copy. This variation of Phasing is no easier, or harder to use, is slowing to Phase in or out and incapable of partial Phasing. On the other hand it is far easier for a psyker to maintain the power and harder to detect a psyker using this variation of the power. Siren Song Siren Song: Headmaster Ridcully's studies of the Siren Song were completed this year with a measure of success, though not as much as he hoped for. Currently he is able to teach the Siren Song to all major Telepaths, Psykers of at least Delta-level and around ten percent of minor Psykers. Unfortunately he has not been able to get quite the same level of range that the Sirens demonstrate nor has he been able to copy the more powerful version used by Siren Ladies, which has several major differences from the basic version. Siren Song: Take Two: With the aid of the Telepathic Sanctionites and the Primaris Psykers Xavier was able to both improve the range of the ordinary Siren Song, though not to the same level as the Sirens use and figure out the Siren Ladies version. This version can reach around twice as far as the basic version, five kilometres for most, and can affect multiple people at a time, usually between five and twenty. Those affected keep a greater degree of their mental faculties and will do anything to reach the source of the Song. Unfortunately only the most power Telepaths can use this power as it seems to be restricted to Telepaths of at least Epsilon-level or Primaris Psykers of Gamma-level or higher. Currently only twenty Psykers on Avernus have the power and skill to learn this. Motion Sensor Bombardment Cacti Motion Sensor: Once she finished training the veterans of the First Daemonic Incursion Primaris Jameson started to look into the motion detection psychic power of Entombment Cacti. It took a few year for her and her research team to figure out how to use the power but once they got the trick it turned out to be easy. You are informed that every psyker capable of Divination should be able to learn the powder, with their individual power and skill determine how far they can see and how small objects they are capable of detecting respectively. This power will be added to the standard training for Battle Psykers who will occasionally find it useful. Improved Toughness Dragon-Turtle Toughness: After figuring out the Phase-Cats variation of Phasing Headmaster Ridcully tuned his attention to the Dragon-Turtles of The Azure Islands and their variation of the classic toughness technique. It took a few years of work but he was eventually able to make several major improvements to current toughness techniques by copying large portions of the Dragon-Turtles power. These techniques are a rather simple biomancy that everyone able to preform biomancy should be capable of, though only masters will be able to use it to its full potential. Hellflame Compression Hellflame Compression: After seven years of careful research Grandmaster Xavier was able to reverse engineer the power that the Hellflame Coral uses to compress and store heat. He tells you that the new power that he has created, Hellflame Compression, works by creating a compressed flame near the caster and then feeding more power into it while continuing to concentrate on keeping it compressed. As more power gets fed into the flame the greater the degree of concentration and power required to keep it stable, leading to a limit of how much power can be stored at once. Moving away from the flame also makes it harder to maintain the compression. However given the scaling involved a Pyromancer choir can generally store up power for a week or more before reaching the limit. The power compressed in the compressed flame can be drawn on for pyromantic workings, though it is impossible to get out quite as much as you put in. This power is most effective for the more concentrated uses, Molten Beam and similar, and less effective for more widespread uses such as Sunburst. Finally when a psyker loses control of Hellflame Compression the power is unleashed from where it is gathered in a single burst, causing massive damage to its surroundings. While this is normally disastrous Xavier tells you that with care it could be used in sabotage to create fail-deadly traps. Psyrodactyl Interest A bit over a year ago Aria finished working out a version of the Psyrodactyl power that detects interest in the user. She tells you that this power can be used by Psykers of any power, though the stronger the Psykers the greater its range, but requires enough control that only Elite Battle Psykers or Primaris Psykers that are gifted in Divination will be able to use it along with Master Battle Psykers and veteran Primaris Psykers that are not. Like the Psyrodactyl version this power detects any beings that are interested in the user in a radius, with the greater the level of interest the more they show up. This is highly useful in stealth situations where it allows the user warning that a sentry has seen something and is paying attention, or that someone is probing their disguise. Disrupting Pulse Four years ago Aria finished recreating the Disrupting Pulse so that it can be used by humans. This power creates a pulse of psychic energy that disrupts nearby hive minds operating on the same frequency. This will allow your Psykers to force Hive minded creatures to revert to their base instincts in an area around them, greatly reducing their danger level. It has been noted however that the stronger the Hive mind in a given area the smaller the radius of effect that the power has, making it only useful against smaller Tyranid hordes and on the edge of major battles. Counter Powers Ork Weirdboy Countering Anti-Ork Powers: Countering: Tamia spent four years working on creating a psychic power that counters Ork Weirdboyz powers efficiently. After much work she was able to create a pair of powers one that will harmlessly counter any Weirdboyz power of equal or lesser strength and reduce the impact of more powerful powers. This works by pure destructive resonances, weakening the Orks Power as a whole. Ork Weirdboy Disrupting Anti-Ork Powers: Countering: Tamia spent four years working on creating a psychic power that counters Ork Weirdboyz powers efficiently. After much work she was able to create a pair of powers one that effectively destabilises a Waaagh power significantly stronger then it, causing unpredictable effects. This works by using targeted destructive resonances to remove a portion of the target powers make up, causing the whole power to collapse in on itself. Anti-Ork Powers: Grand Countering: After eight years of study Xavier was able to create a version of Tamia’s anti-Ork countering power that work on a grand scale. This power can can significantly weaken the effect of a major Ork ritual via destructive resonances, reducing the impact that it can have. Unfortunately the more complex version of the power that targets a specific part of the Orks ritual to cause a collapse requires to much control to be usable with a Choir, and so will be limited to individual psykers. Xavier has ensured that all of the Battle Psyker Choirs deployed to Svartalfheim are skilled at using both this power and its Songweaving equivalent, though he has not had the time to spread it much beyond that. Ork Technology Disruption Three years ago Xavier finished creating a power that weakens the segment of the Ork Waaagh Field that keeps their technology from malfunctioning. While he can’t explain exactly how it work in words you can understand from what you can gather it permeates the targeted technology with Warp Energy that has been aligned with the specific frequency of failure that has been found to have destructive resonance with the Waaagh Field. In effect this increases the chance of malfunction of Ork technology effected, with the chance going up with the power put into it and the complexity of the technology and down with the size of the area effected, the power of the Waaagh Field in the area and how invested it is in that particular item. Xavier tells you that this power should be highly useful at causing targeted malfunctions to volatile technology but should not be used on relics of any type, including Gargents, or in areas where the Waaagh is strong such as major battles. This makes the power more suited to pre-battle sabotage then open conflict, making it deadly in the hands of Xavier. Anti-Dark Prince Powers: Banishing High Grandmaster Ridcully has recently finished creating a set of psychic powers that counter powers used by the Dark Prince and its worshipers efficiency. These powers are based on a mix of Moderation and Clear-Thought, with just a touch of Tie-That-Bind and should give your Psykers a major advantage when countering the powers gained by the worship of the Dark Prince and all powers used by its daemons. However as of yet they do not scale up well and can not be used by entire choirs. Anti-Blood God Powers: Countering Recently Tamia finished creating a psychic power tailored to counter the powers of the Blood God. These powers are rooted in Peace, though they have a heavy leavening of Serenity. Given that most of the powers of the Blood God are aimed at driving either the wielders allies or foes berserk having these counter powers should be a useful tool in preventing the forces of Chaos countering your forces range and mobility advantage. Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Infomational